


Life or Death

by SmileySmiles137



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, M/M, Someone take my laptop away from me, alec is badass, dey all badass, i cant tag, i need to stop, magnus is badass, sry about the trashy summary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-19 23:30:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11908479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileySmiles137/pseuds/SmileySmiles137
Summary: Max gets chosen for the annual Hunger Games. It was never supposed to happen. His name had only been entered once, and this was his first year.Alec has something to say about it."I volunteer."basically the hunger games au that nobody asked for





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I know there's probably already works up on ao3 like this one, and I've seen 2, but I'm trying to keep mine different so anything that's extremely similar to another work is purely coincidential, so sorry in advance :)
> 
> ANYWAYS ENJOY

“Maxwell Lightwood.”

_What?_

I blink in confusion, surely it had to be someone else. Maxwell Littlewood, maybe. But not my little brother. That was ridiculous. So why was Izzy letting out choked sobs? And why were those Peacekeeper’s hands on Max? Why was he crying silent tears?

Then it dawned on me.

No, no, no.

No.

His name was in there _once_. I put mine in fourteen times. Izzy twice. Jace five times. But Max… the odds were one in a thousand. He had just turned twelve! It couldn’t happen.

But it did.

Before I knew it, I was shoving people out of the way, not giving a damn about who they were.

“Max! _Max_ !” Peacekeepers started to grab at my shoulders, but I shoved them off, “No! I volunteer! _I volunteer_.”

Max spun around, staring at me with wide eyes.

The guards let go of Max and instead started to guide me to the stage. Someone named Willow Jenalyn was already waiting up there, with her eyes squeezed shut and her hands clasped tightly in front of her.

“Wait, no!” Max clutched at my shirt, “Alec, no, you might not come back, I-I can’t-it’ll be my fault-”

“Shush,” I pushed him towards Isabelle, who hadn’t moved. “Go get Izzy and find Jace. I’ll come back to you, okay?”

Max let out a shaky breath and nodded, wiping at his eyes, “If you die, I’ll bring you back to life so I can kick your ass, okay?”

I smiled, “Don’t worry.”

The rest is blurry. I’m vaguely aware of a speech about how brave me and Willow are, and then I’m rushed into a room to say my good-byes.

Max jumps into my arms the second he enters, “I’m so sorry, Alec. This is all my fault…”

Izzy pushes him out of the way and slaps me, “What were you thinking?! Alec, that was so _stupid_. It’s been so many years since the winner wasn’t someone from District One or Two!”

I gave her a defiant look, “Well, I’m gonna come back a Victor. I’m going to win this messed up and twisted game for you guys.”

Izzy crushed me in a hug, sobbing quite a bit.

Jace just stared at me. Then he brought me into his arms as well, “Come back to us, okay?”

I nodded, trying not to cry, and kissed Izzy’s cheek as the Peacekeepers came in.

“Time’s up.”

Willow was waiting for me inside the train. I think she’s in my grade at school. She grabbed my wrist as I walked in, “Allies? Please.”

“Okay. Can you use a knife? Or any weapon, for that matter.”

Willow nods stiffly, “My father is a butcher. Anything sharp I can use.”

It’s then that Hodge Starkweather decides to stroll in. I think he was the Victor from thirty years ago.

He eyes us up and down, “I’m tired of watching the kids I mentor die. This year, one of you is going to win, no questions. Now, please tell me you guys have enough brains to take up some kind of weapon, because you never know if you might get chosen.”

“I can use the bow fairly well,” I offered.

Hodge nodded.

“Knives,” Willow added. “My aim is decent.”

“Well, ‘fairly well’ and ‘decent’ is going to have to become perfection if you want to survive. Show me your best once we get to the training room.”

Hodge began to leave, but at the last second, turned around. “Oh, and this year? You’re going to need to be extra careful. A young man-a little older than you, Alec-has been chosen. District Two. Very, _very_ lethal. I looked into his background information, he is deadly with a knife. From what I’ve seen, he’ll have no trouble charming and winning over sponsors.”

“What’s his name?” I asked nervously.

Hodge pursed his lips and hesitated before answering, “Magnus Bane.”

…

The stylist, Emia, is an energetic and talkative person. She hugged me and Willow the moment she saw us and launched into action, “We’re not doing a grain costume or whatever this year. I want to make you guys _pop_! The sponsors need to notice you. I was thinking a bird theme. You guys use the mocking jays to communicate when working, yes?”

Willow nods, taking my hand in hers and giving it a light squeeze.

“So, the top feathers of the wings will be black, fading out to navy blue, then to a grayish baby blue, and then silver and white. The rest will be the normal gray mockingbird color. But here’s the catch.” Emia clapped her hands in excitement, “About half-way through the ride in front of the sponsors, the folded wings will explode and unfurl, and they’re _big_. Swirls of smoke are going to be curling around your legs at that point, and your makeup...hm. I think we’ll keep it modest. Not enough to be noticeable, but still there, you know what I mean?”

Willow smiled softly, “Sounds magical.”

Emia beamed, “It’s going to be that and much more, I assure you! Now, for jewelry, Willow, I want you in a gray feather necklace and earring set… and Alec. You’re going to be shirtless with shorts made of the same feathers that Willow is using. I’ll use wax to make the wings look like they’re part of your body.”

Hodge nodded, satisfied, “Get to work, then.”

…

To say the least, the sponsors go wild once our wings spread. Willow’s pale golden hair trails behind her as she tilts her head up and looks ahead with her grey-green eyes, ignoring the screams of adoration.

On the other hand, I shyly wave at a few people and catch a rose that’s thrown my way.

I try not to scoff at some of the outfits I see. A lady with a huge purple head piece the size of her own body whistles at the boy from District Two. He must be Magnus Bane. I think he and the girl (Camille?) are dressed in some kind of metal armour. I can’t tell, nothing is very clear from my position.

Inquisitor Herondale gives the usual speech and then we’re sent inside to change. I catch a few jealous looks and realize Emia really did outdo herself. District Eleven won the hearts of many of the sponsors tonight. I smile to myself as we’re directed to our sleeping quarters.

Willow hugs me goodnight and leaves me with my own thoughts. Most of them are about Max, Izzy, and Jace. The rich baker boy, Simon, and the major’s daughter, Clary, should be able to keep my family fed when I’m gone.

 _While_ , I correct myself, _I’m going back to them._

…

 _Twelve_.

I’m frozen.

I scored a _twelve_.

I can hear Willow screaming in the background, pulling me into a tight hug.

Hodge grins at me proudly, giving me a thumbs up, but most of the sound going on around me is drowned out by my heartbeat.

TWELVE.

I think Magnus scored a eleven point five. Sebastian a ten. Willow scored a nine.

I can’t breathe as hope threads its way slowly through my mind. I have a chance at this.

Maybe I really can go home.

…

Iana Cellu laughs at my answer, “Alright, one more question before you we move on the District Twelve. How confident are you in winning the Hunger Games?”

My forced smile shifts quickly into a determined stare, “I volunteered for my little brother for a reason. I’m going to win the game for my family. I’m going to see them again.”

Iana puts a hand on my shoulder, “I’m sure you will, and we wish you the best of luck.” Then she stands up, “One more time, for Alec Lightwood!”

The crowd erupts into cheers and whistles, and I wave at the overdressed audience as I leave the stage.

…

_I can do this._

8

The mountains stand tall and opposing, and I’ve never felt so small.

7

6

_I can win. There’s a bow only ten feet away from me._

5

_Max._

4

_Izzy_

3

_Jace_

2

_Get to Willow._

1


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hiiiiiii im back
> 
> they sorta meet

I dive straight for the bow, but some boy from District Eight (Raj?) has already grabbed it. I punch him in the jaw and wrestle the golden weapon from his hands, delivering another quick kick to his stomach.

This ‘Magnus Bane’ is probably my biggest threat, and I spot him on the other side of the Cornucopia, expertly stabbing tributes with ease. There’s already a lifeless body at his feet. I shudder and pick up a few hunting knives and a quiver full of silver arrows.

A startled choking sound comes from behind me, and I turn around to see Willow pulling a bloody dagger out of the District Four boy’s back. His sword falls to the ground and I realize if she had been a second later I would be dead.

Willow whips her hair back and out of her eyes, “You’re welcome. I’ve got three packs,” She gestures to the bags slung around her shoulder, “Let’s get out of here.”

I nod and we sprint for the trees. The bone-chilling cries of pain slowly fade as we make our way deeper into the forest.

Once I’m sure we’ve jogged at least six miles, I slow down to a trot and plop down on a moss covered rock.

“Did you check what was in the backpacks?”  
Willow shakes her head and hands me one, “No, didn’t have enough time.” She huffs, “Obviously. You can’t exactly sit down with a cup of coffee and see what you’ve got when you’re surrounded by people who want you dead.”

I nod  and unzip the first pack. Inside is a sleeping bag, water bottle, and a loaf of bread. I open the bottle eagerly, only to find it empty.

Willow pulls out another sleeping bag, a blanket, matches, beef jerky, two (empty) canteens, water purifying drops, and a small pot.

I frown at the lack of water, “I can hunt with my bow, so food isn’t a problem. Did you happen to see a stream or something?”

Willow shakes her head, “No. But at least we won’t get cold in the middle of the night. Let’s keep hiking.”

After another mile, we find a small ditch that Willow crawls through, hoping to find some rabbits to kill. She lets out a delighted sound and comes back up.

“It opens up into a cave big enough for about five people to lay down in comfortably, and most of the tributes are probably too big to fit through this hole. We can cover it up easily!”

“Great, let’s drop off some of the supplies,” I slip in and fill one pack with our canteens and purifying drops. Then I sling my bow and quiver back onto my shoulders and climb out, “Let’s go find some water. I think a few hundred meters back the soil was a bit muddy.”

Sure enough, a very small stream trickles through the rocks and we fill up the bottles.

The thirty minute wait for the purification to finish is agonizing, but eventually it’s over. I gulp down about half of a canteen’s content and refill it. Willow does the same. I then go out hunting while Willow heads off the gather edible plants.

By the time the sun starts to set, I return to our little cave, where Willow has some kind of pine needle tea boiling and is picking pine nuts out of the cones. She also has a handful of what looks like blueberries spread out on a large leaf.

I hold up the turkey that I shot and grin, “Get a fire going!”

Willow laughs, “Nice for a first meal. We’re eating like royalty.”

I roll my eyes, “Yeah, royalty on the run trying not to get stabbed to death by the mysterious ‘Magnus Bane’.”

“I heard this Sebastian Morgenstern is a demon with a sword,” Willow sniffs and hands me a few nuts, “The Camille girl, District Two, is a bit nuts. She had her teeth sharpened at age fourteen and prefers to tear through her victim’s throats with her _mouth_. Bit vampire, don’t ya think? Ugh,” Willow shudders and pops a blueberry in her mouth. “I think Maureen kicks ass with a spear.”

“Yikes. Well, we all know you and I are the most badass,” I start to roll out the two sleeping bags and Willow chuckles.

“Duh.”

The canons start to go off. I count seven. Sixteen left to play. I wonder how many Bane killed.

We eat about half the turkey, share a slice of bread, and crawl into the sleeping bags, talking about life back at home in quiet whispers.

I sigh, “I can’t kill you, Willow. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself. If we both make it…”

Willow was silent for a moment, “No, I wouldn’t be able to kill you either.”

“Good to know.”

She laughs, but cuts herself off sharply when voices can be heard.

“Sebastian!”

“Shut up, bitch.”

“Call me that one more time and I’ll rip your throat out.”

“Cut it off, you two,” Someone almost _purrs_ in a silky voice. I huddle closer to Willow as the footsteps come nearer, “I swear I heard voices a second ago.”

_Shit._

“I’m sure it was nothing. _I_ didn’t hear a thing.”

“Camille, my dear, your hearing is terrible.”

“Excuse me?!”

“I heard something too, but I don’t think it was tributes.”

“I’m with Magnus, someone’s near by.”

“Thank you, Maureen.”

“Hopefully it’s that Eleven boy, we should get rid of him.”

“He probably paid those gamemakers to give him a twelve! Ha!” Sebastian. I can feel my anger rising.

The rocks I’ve put up to cover the hole are extremely loose, if a Career kick one over by accident, the cave would be revealed.

“Wait, guys! See that? Smoke! Some idiot is setting a fire,” Sebastian’s voice is followed by whoops of victory and they all sprint away. I let out a breath that I didn’t realize I was holding.

“That was way too close,” Willow whispers once we’re out of earshot, “I pity the guy or girl who’s gonna die in the next few minutes.”

I nod, squeeze her hand reassuringly, and fall asleep, but not before hearing the agonized scream that seems to echo off the mountains, and the canon that follows.

The anthem begins to play, but I don’t think I want to see the faces that were killed in this twisted game.

…

The next day is pretty uneventful. I hunt, Willow gathers. We have a breakfast of pine nuts and blueberries, then set off to find water. It’s not until evening that the first canon sounds. And another. And another. And another. And another. _What the hell is happening?_ Startled, I put down the piece of turkey I was eating and go outside. The anthem is about to play, so Willow follows me up.

As soon as I see Panem’s symbol, I tense.

Camille, thank goodness, and Maureen. Wow, that’s two Careers in one day. I assume both from Three are gone, otherwise we would have heard them last night. Girls from Five and Seven are dead. So is a boy from Ten. Ten more people left that I need to kill. Hooray.

“C’mon,” Willow says softly, “Let’s get some shuteye. At least now we don’t have to worry about getting mauled by a half-vampire.”

…

It’s noon. I’m nibbling on a piece of jerky until someone in the distance lets out a scream of fear. And very, very loud growling that even I can hear. The canon fires. I get to my feet and grab my bow.  
“Whatever that is, I want it dead,” Expecting something like a wolf, I jump out of the ditch and climb up a nearby tree.

Years and years of nearly starving to death has made me rather skinny, and I climb up the higher, weaker branches with ease.

Willow pops out just as I see some movement about a hundred meters away from her.

“Willow! GET BACK INSIDE. You can’t use a dagger from here! It’s not safe!”

But she can’t hear me.

That’s when the... _things_ stampede out of the trees. Dozens.

They looked like a human/vulture hybrid. The heads twisted out into a deadly sharp beak while the rest of the body was covered in disgusting wrinkly skin and oily feathers. The hands and feet seemed to be huge, curved talons, and the wings…

The wings sprout out of the creature’s back and are made of what look like _knives_. The things can’t possibly fly. No way.

Willow screams and backs up, managing to stab one that comes too close. Meanwhile, I notch an arrow and start firing at the monsters, creating a gap in which Willow can escape through. A few of the things start to notice me and growl, snapping their hideous beaks and stabbing the tree with their wings.

It’s then that a certain creature sneaks up behind Willow and thrusts his deadly wings at her back.

I shout out a warning, but it's too late. Willow screams and drops to her knees, covered in blood. The remaining few monsters flee, as if they had been sent for the sole purpose of killing my ally, and I slide down the trunk, landing at her side.

“Oh my god,” I tried to put pressure on the wound, but one look at the ragged gash and I know it’s fatal.

“Alec,” Willow coughs weakly, “Tell my sister-tell her I’m sorry…”

“No! You’re not going to die,” I take her hand and squeeze it lightly.

“It’s okay. Y-You will win for me.”

I shake my head, “Save your breath.”

“You’re a fighter, Alec,” Willow’s voice is growing softer and softer by the minute, “Win this st-stupid game for me. Show District One and Two they’re not the best. Show Panem Eleven can fight back.”

I nod, fighting back tears. I can’t cry, not now, “I’ll try.”

Willow nods and closes her eyes, taking in a shuddering breath, "Thank you, Alec." She stops breathing altogether.

“Ave atque vale,” I murmur, “Hail and farewell.”

Then I notice the mocking jays that are singing around me. I quickly shoot one down, then pluck all the feathers off, threading them through Willow’s silvery hair and placing a few on her clothes. I ignore the canon, refuse to acknowledge it’s existence.

She looks beautiful in the sunlight, and I quickly climb into the cave, stuffing all the supplies in one backpack and leaving behind one sleeping bag.

Sipping pine needle tea from the water bottle, I begin hiking north. Around sunset, I climb up a tree and slip into my sleeping bag, eating another slice of bread and sighing.

Willow...dead.

The anthem starts playing, and I feel sick when I see her face up amongst the stars.

…

After about an hour of hiking and a small rabbit breakfast, I spot someone fighting off some kind of bear. It’s huge, with dirty, shaggy hair and roaring in anger every time the boy below it lands a hit with his knife, which is quite often. I’m about ten feet above them on a ledge, and I try to recognise the tribute.

Caramel skin, green-gold eyes...Magnus Bane? He’s attractive, sure, but I can tell that that skill lead to the death of many tributes. Hodge wasn’t exaggerating. The eleven point five was well earned. 

But is it enough? The bear comes closer and my breath catches in my throat. Without thinking, I notch an arrow and let it fly. I don't have to look to know the bear's dead.

Then I dash away, disappearing before Magnus can see me, questions zipping through my head.

Why the hell did I save him? Where was Sebastian?

Oh god. Everything would be so much easier if I had just let him die.

…

 _Snap_.

A net appears out of nowhere, encasing me in thick ropes. I bite back a scream to avoid catching the attention of whoever set this trap, and grab an arrow, sawing at the ropes without a second thought.

“ _What_ a catch!” A cheerful voice cuts through the silence. I stiffen, recognising the owner.

Sebastian Morgenstern.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN
> 
> I love cliffhangers  
> but only when im the one writing them
> 
> mwahahahahaaaaa
> 
> So like on a scale from camille to malec whaddya think of me right now?????? 
> 
> I listened to troye sivan nonstop to write this chap go check him out hes amazing
> 
> and gay
> 
> so double amazing


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I UPDATED 
> 
> WHAT A MIRACLE
> 
>  
> 
> i know, i know, imma jerk an stuff for not updating in a long time (not that long, jackie, it was like 3 days) SO SOWWWIIIIIIEEEE and HERE YA GOO
> 
> also i has excuse school jus started an im busyyyy

He draws out a curved sword and slashes through something. The net falls apart and I’m on my feet with an arrow notched and aimed.

“So,” Sebastian comes closer, impossibly calm, “Twelve, huh? I doubt you’re that skilled.”

“And you’re a dick,” I respond.

Sebastian snaps his gaze from his sword to me and snarls, “What?”

“Oh, I’m sorry, I thought we were doing the thing where we pointed out the obvious.”

Sebastian glares, “I’m going to enjoy ruining that pretty face of yours.”

He literally _pounces_. There’s no other way to describe it. He’s as graceful and deadly as a tiger, I barely dodge the first strike.

But Sebastian tackles me to the ground before I can recover and holds his blade at my neck.

“Such pretty blue eyes,” he muses, “How would they look covered in blood?”

My hands are pinned down, so the knife in my boot is out of the option.

I stop struggling, falling limp, hoping to get Sebastian to lower his guard. It works, only a little, but it’s enough.

I wrestle a foot free and knee him in the stomach. Hard.

He groans in pain and I’m able to shove him off, standing up and grabbing my bow. But before I can shoot the arrow, Sebastian throws a knife at my right shoulder, and it hits home.

I stagger back, swallowing a scream of pain and pull the knife out with shaking fingers.

Sebastian grins, “Not so cocky now, are we. I don’t think you can use a bow with an injury like _that_.”

He comes at me, slow and menacing, and I’m growing dizzy from the blood loss.

I can’t die. Not now. Not yet.

I pull out my knife and hold it out, but I think I come off as more desperate than threatening.

What happens next surprises me. The tip of a dagger protrudes from Sebastian’s chest, and he lets out a choking sound, coughing up blood, before falling over.

I’m able to register green-gold eyes before everything goes black.

…

_Isabelle laughs, “Mom and Dad are going to be so mad.”_

_It’s the day I took her into the forest to hunt with me. I twirl her around in the moonlight, dipping her and spinning to imaginary music._

_“I’m not scared,” I say as a flock of nightingales fly overhead. A few rabbits lay in the corner of the clearing along with my bow._

_Izzy leans into the crook of my neck and hums a soft tune. I thread my fingers through her inky black hair and melt into the moment._

_Some inner voice tells me I need to leave, to go back to the world and face my problems._

_I ignore it, feeling at peace, but invisible hands rip me away from my sister. I’m screaming at them to stop, to let me stay._

_I’m afraid of what might be beyond these walls, the dangers and the horrible people out there._

_I’m suddenly aware of a dull pain in my shoulder and my sister’s gone. I’m back in the clearing, alone. The moonlight fades, replaced by eerie darkness, screams of pain, fear, and agony, canon fires._

_…_

I bolt awake, crying out for my sister like a lost puppy, to see a boy sharpening knives a by a fire.

I immediately move to get away from him, remembering where I am and reaching for my bow.

The boy rolls his eyes, “If I wanted you dead, don’t you think I would have killed you in your sleep by now?”

Magnus. Magnus Bane.

I take in a deep breath, putting a hand to my face. My fingers come away wet and I wipe away the tears furiously before replying, “So why didn’t you kill me?”

Magnus puts down his knife and scoots closer, “You saved my life, when it would have been _way_ more convenient to just let that bear finish me off. The disgusting thing was too big for me to just stab in the neck, but then all of a sudden there’s an _arrow_ in his head! I didn’t get to thank you, so now we’re even.”

“Where’s Sebastian? I thought you two were allies… and where’s my supplies?” I ask.

Magnus hands me my backpack and I pull out a small piece of jerky to nibble, “Sebastian is annoying and stuck up. Once Maureen and Camille died in that vulture thing, I turned against him, but with all the monsters around us… I eventually ran. But then there was the bear.”

I smile, “How long have I been asleep?”

“About two days. Girl from Ten.”

“Are...are we allies?” I finish my jerky and take out a canteen nervously.

Magnus shrugs, “Only if you want to be. I mean, we’re the two highest scoring tributes, so I’m pretty sure the sponsors would go wild.

“I haven’t gotten anything. You?”

“Some kind of cream for a infected scratch. Vulture monsters.” Magnus holds out a small container, “Did you get yourself hurt, too?”

I shake my head, “Climbed into the trees and shot the things from above. They attacked Willow. It obviously wasn’t enough.”

Magnus puts a hand on mine, almost in a… comforting way. Can we do that, start grow dangerously close to one another, in the games? We’re gonna lose each other anyway.

I smile at him weakly, and get up, “I’m going to hunt.”

“Not necessary,” Magnus waves a nonchalant hand in the air, “I went spearfishing.”

I sit down, confused, before noticing the fish roasting on a spit over smoking coals.

While we eat, we talk about… everything. Family, favorite singers, and it almost feels… normal.

“So...a _twelve_. Now how did you manage to score that?” Magnus grins mischievously.

“I’m not supposed to say,” I reply.

Magnus just winks, then looks up to the sky and gives the artificial stars his middle finger, “The cameras can go watch the other tributes whimper in the cold. It’s not like I’d benefit much, seeing as I can’t raise my score by point five down here.”

“Okay,” I laugh, “But it’s not that amazing. Since I’m in Eleven, the Gamemakers were a bit bored by the time it was my turn. They were eating in the lounge, talking, laughing, not even one blinked an eye when I landed the center of the target each time.”

“Typical.”

I force down another chuckle and continue, “Anyway, it just made me so mad to see them not care about the fact that twenty-three of us would be dead in the next week or so. I _hate_ it. How they act like it’s _okay_ to just do that to us! And there was this particular man...he had ridiculous hair! Was eyeing a table that was just brought in, filled with cakes and pies. His hair was jet-black and gelled up into this huge rectangular block on top of his fat head, and there was a target dyed on there. Bull's Eye and everything. It was so stupid-”

Magnus gasps, his eyes wide, “You didn’t!”

“I don’t know-the rage just came over me, and before I knew it, there was an arrow right splat in the middle of his Hunger Games spirit hair-do.” I fumble with my bow awkwardly.

Magnus bursts out laughing, “They must’ve liked the courage it took to do that! I mean, they could have given you a zero for all I know!”

I smile, “I was so worried…”

Then I realize that the wound in my shoulder has pretty much healed. Probably that weird cream.

And turns out, Magnus’s sleeping bag was destroyed in the vulture attack. I offer him my blanket as we climb into the trees, but he rejects it and somehow finds a spot where the trunk ends, extending into thick branches to reveal a sort of bowl. Then he climbs inside and demands to share my sleeping bag.

I laugh silently but find myself curling up against him. _Blame it on the cold_ , my mind whispers, just as I fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments kudos appreciated, blah, blah, blah, the usual :)
> 
> my cat leo says hi
> 
> he also says that if u leave a comment den u r awesome
> 
> *wink wink*


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malec finally happens
> 
> Sebastian dies
> 
> Overall: Best chapter ever
> 
> sry for the late update

I wake up to find Magnus using my chest as a pillow. He has a cute way of breathing, inhaling through his nose and exhaling by a small puff through his mouth. 

I shake myself out of my thoughts and sit up, startling Magnus so bad that he draws out a knife and holds it at my throat.

I put my hands up, eyes wide, “Um, same team here.”

“Sorry,” Magnus jumps to his feet and starts to pack our stuff up. I help, and just as we’re ready to climb down, I hear something.

“Magnus, what’s that?” I ask as I sling my bow and quiver over my shoulder

Magnus looks at me and frowns, “Hm?”

“That noise-” Then I see it. We’re located at the bottom of a mountain, and through a few of the taller trees, I can see what looks like a rolling carpet of dirt and grass.

“MUDSLIDE!” I grab a branch and swing myself onto a nearby pine, “C’mon, Magnus, we’re not safe here! The mudslide will knock the trees over!”

Magnus grabs his backpack, “Sorry, but I wasn’t raised in District Eleven. I’m better off on the ground,” The stupid idiot starts to climb downwards, and the avalanche is getting closer. 

“What are you-MAGNUS WHAT THE FUCK?! You’ll die!”

“Go on without me,” Magnus reaches the ground swiftly and starts darting through the undergrowth, “We’ll meet up somewhere.”

I sigh in defeat and start flirting through the trees, careful to let Magnus catch up whenever he falls behind. Everything would be so much easier if he just stayed up here...

Behind me, I can see the mudslide starting to slow, but not fast enough.

Another minute of sprinting through the woods and the mudslide crashes into Magnus. 

Fortunately, it stops shortly after and Magnus is only in up to his shoulders, but it’s still bad. I hop down and grab his outstretched hand, muttering insults while pulling him out.

“Well, well well,” a cold and malicious voice rips through the silence, “Open faggot is stuck in a pile of dirt, closeted faggot is obviously going to fail protecting open faggot. You two freaks are pathetic.”

Sebastian twirls a sword in his hand with an expression of boredom on his face, leaning on a tree and inspecting his nails.

I stop struggling to get Magnus free, “You-you’re  _ alive _ !”

Magnus looks just as surprised, “I stabbed you in the spine! You should have a punctured lung.”

Sebastian stopped spinning his sword and stuck it into the ground, glaring at the two, “How could you be so stupid? Did you hear a canon?”

Magnus pales, “I-I thought I had just missed it-”

Sebastian bears his teeth, hissing, and out pops two razor sharp canines. I freeze.

Behind me, Magnus gasps, “Vampires-no, they’re extinct…”

Sebastian shrugs, “Mostly. I’m the last one. Which meeeeeans… unnaturally fast healing! You mundanes are so dull, sometimes.”

I give one final yank on Magnus’s arm, and the tribute flies out of the mud, landing at my side. He flashes me a small smile and whips out a dagger. 

Sebastian just rolls his eyes, “You two abominations of society think you can defeat me?”

I flinch at the name and notch an arrow, letting it fly.

But Sebastian simply catches it in midair, snapping it in half, “Now you’re starting to piss me off.”

Instead of having my eyes stabbed out like expected, what happens next surprises me. A parachute flutters down through the treetops, landing a few feet away from Sebastian. He grins, picks it up, opens it, and laughs, tossing a few berries out of the container in a carefree manner. 

I stiffen as I recognise them. At home, we call them Dragonbite. You eat, you die. Painfully, and quickly. 

Sebastian doesn’t seem to know what they are. Of course he doesn’t. District One is pristine and clean, with no room for stray weeds and bushes. Dragonbite just happens to pop up everywhere in our farms and fields. 

If I can get him to eat a few…

Magnus is already on it.

“Hey Morgenstern,” he calls, “I think those are for us.”

Sebastian raises an eyebrow, “Oh really? Don’t care,” he shoves a handful of the poisonous berries into his mouth and I sigh in relief.

He realizes his mistake too late, spitting out a mouthful but I can tell he swallowed a few drops of the juice.

Sebastian sinks to his knees, clawing at his throat and throwing up blood, over and over again until he collapses onto the ground, twitching for another few seconds before he falls still. 

I walk over nervously, picking up the discarded note that usually comes with the sponsor gift. 

_ Enjoy, Seb _

_            -H _

Hodge. I laugh, handing the slip of paper over to Magnus. Magnus reads it, tosses it behind him, and pulls me into a tight hug.

I pull back, giggling and blushing. Our eyes meet, and we’re leaning forward, and-and-

I stop him. The inner voice in my head is screaming at me, telling me to not be ridiculous. I ignore it, shaking my head sadly. 

Magnus looks at me, eyes filled with hurt and confusion, but I don’t let him pull away.

“Sorry, I just don’t want our first kiss to be in this horrid place. Not when we still have three people trying to kill us,” I bury my face into the crook of his neck, trying to hide my blush. 

Magnus laughs, fingers carding through my messy hair, “Understandable. Once we’re out of here.”

We both know that won’t happen. Neither of us say anything, just enjoying the moment and pretending the rest of the world doesn’t exist. 

When the cannon booms, I grab my pack and take Magnus’s hand, leaving the clearing before the hovercraft comes to pick up Sebastian’s body.

I note how odd my pale-almost white-skin looks against the warm caramel of Magnus’s hand. You’d think years of working in the sun, harvesting grains and feeding farm animals would tan you at least a little bit, but apparently not.

That night, it’s surprisingly warm. I lay atop my sleeping bag, gazing up at the stars while Magnus finishes his dinner. He then shamelessly drapes himself over me and pecks my cheek playfully. 

I glare at him half-heartedly, but there are worse things than being a human pillow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i need malec like i need air


	5. Chapter 5

I fall asleep rather quickly, only to be woken what feels like seconds later by screaming. No wonder it was warmer than usual.

Forest fire.

Someone stumbles into view, then drops dead. The sickening smell of burnt flesh fills the air, and a cannon booms in the distance.

“Magnus,” I shake his shoulder and grab a pack, “We’ve gotta go.”

“Mrgh.”

“By the Angel, can’t you see that weird glow? We need to get moving,” I haul Magnus to his feet and wait for him to gather his supplies. This time, I tug him over to the side.

“No more running on the ground, idiot. We’re doing this my way.”

Magnus huffs, but grabs onto a nearby branch nervously.

I nod and demonstrate, putting my weight on one side and such.

Magnus gets the hang of it pretty quickly and keeps up with me fairly well as we flee the flames below us.

But the flames aren’t… it isn’t fire.

It’s abnormally fast, almost like a living thing, crashing into trees and knocking over boulders.

I squint and realize it’s not fireballs either. It’s a pack of wolves.

The wolves are enveloped in flames, darting through the thick undergrowth and obliterating everything in their path. I urge Magnus to go faster, fighting to keep calm.

“What the fu-” Magnus swings onto a spruce and throws a glance over his shoulder, “That is NOT NORMAL.”

“No shit, sherlock,” I grumble, leaping onto the trunk of an oak and helping Magnus over, “After the mutant vulture things, I’m not too surprised the capital is capable of making something like this.”

Magnus nods grimly and I note that the wolves are getting closer. But the lake is only a bit further. I’d say thirty more trees.

Twenty-five more.

The wolves are a hundred meters away.

Twenty.

Ten.

They’ve caught up. One throws himself at our current tree with unnatural force. Luckily, we’re not that high up at this point, and while me and Magnus are sent crashing to the ground, we’re bruised but not broken.

My relief is short lived, however.

The biggest wolf, one a startling purple mixed with various shades of orange barrels into Magnus. The tribute stabs it, but to do that, he needs to plunge the blade into the dog’s long and fiery fur, along with his hand.

I notch an arrow and start firing, “Get to the water! I don’t have to touch the things to kill them. At this rate, you’ll burn your hand off. Go on without me, I’ll be fine.”

Magnus opens his mouth to protest but is forced backwards by another wave of the animals, “Don’t you DARE die!”

“You too,” I let go of three different arrows and watch in satisfaction as they hit their targets. But I only have about fifteen arrows left.

I shoot two more and start running.

The lake is in sight by the time the wolves have caught up to me again. I twist around, still sprinting, and let a few more arrows fly at the closest animals.

I’m ten meters away from the water. Magnus is darting forward, flinging three knives at the nearest wolves. They collapse on the ground, just as me and Magnus cross the shoreline.

We wade deeper and deeper, until I’m in up to my waist. The dogs attempt to follow, whining pathetically as their flaming paws start to steam.

Magnus is panting heavily beside me, studying a few minor burns. I notice that I’m probably beat up worse than he is, but all I’m thinking about is how _I’m alive I’m alive I’m alive-_

“Yeah!” Magnus shouts, pumping a fist into the air, “Go back to whichever hole you crawled out from, bitches!” He laughs, “Oh wait, they’re actual bitches.”

I sigh, leaning against him and sagging against his body, watching as the dogs retreat.

…

Two people have died today. That means there’s one other person, and it’s the girl from Eight.

Magnus says her name is Fox-Fern. Apparently she lead a sort of street gang before the Games started and called herself the Seelie Queen.

I scoff upon hearing this and pop a few berries into my mouth. What kind of name is Fox-Fern?

Whoever the girl was, she was smart enough to survive until now, so I considered her a big threat.

When I wake up the next morning, instead of feeling Magnus’s arms around me, something cold and stiff is being held against my throat. A knife. My eyes fly open only to be met with white ones. No, not white, but a blue so pale it almost looks like snow. Her hair is a fiery red, even brighter than Clary’s, but her face lacks any humane emotion.

Instead, she stares at me for what seems like an eternity before her lips slowly curve up into a twisted smile, “Hello, little angel. The other one will arrive sooner or later to find you. But for now, you’re staying here as live bait.” She giggles to herself and I try to spot my weapons nearby. But we’re on a unfamiliar cliff that looks over a group of valleys, going on for miles and miles. It would have been beautiful if I wasn’t being forced to hold still so I could avoid having my throat slit open. My bow and arrows are nowhere to be seen. I’m alone.

It’s then that I realize that this is Fox-Fern, the “Seelie Queen”.

Fox-Fern hums a little tune to herself, all the while keeping the dagger trained on me. After a few minutes, she gets bored of this and let’s me up.

“Don’t try anything, little angel. You have nothing, and I can still kill-”

“ALEC!”

Fox-Fern perks up, “Delightful!”

I stumble backwards. No, no, no. But Magnus can take care of himself, right? He’ll be fine.

Magnus comes running up the cliffside, with three knives in each hand.

Fox-Fern immediately grabs me, placing her blade back where it was a second ago and dragging me to the edge of the cliff, “Don’t move, Bane. While the fall might not be too fatal, the rocks down there are. He’ll be skewered in seconds.”

Magnus’s eyes widen and he freezes. Hatred is flooding his features, and I’m slowly snaking an arm upwards, trying to get to Fox-Fern’s knife.

Magnus seems to notice this and drops all his weapons but one.

Fox-Fern nods, “Now, I want you to stab yourself, or your friend dies.”

Magnus glares, “Once I’m dead, you’ll kill Alec right after. And if Alexander is dead, I’ll rip you apart myself. It’s a battle you can’t win. What’s the point?”

The girl smiles, “Smart boy. Fine, let’s play a game and make this more interesting.”

“I’m listening,” I choke out.

“The Capital has _so_ many secrets that I could spill on live television,” Fox-Face giggles again, “It would _ruin_ them! You know that, don’t you?” She glances at a hole in the ground, where I assume a camera is hidden, “Let all three of us live, and I’ll keep my mouth shut.”

A huge gust of wind-too strong to be natural-hits me and Fox-Fern. While I manage to grab a root, she tumbles off the edge, but not before grabbing my ankle. Another current of freezing cold air forces Magnus back.

 _The Gamemakers want him to win. I’m going to die. I’m going to die. I’m going to die._ I take a deep breath and try to calm myself. If it ends here, I want Magnus to be the last thing a see. But then I notice Fox-Fern’s knife sticking out of the ground. How did it not get blown away? I grab it and pull the blade loose. Then I thrust it blindly at Fox-Fern.

She lets out a bloodcurdling scream of pain and releases my ankle immediately. I pull myself up, sending a prayer of thanks to God and rushing over to Magnus, throwing myself into his arms.

He hugs me back fiercely, “Oh God, Alec. We won.”

“No,” I shake my head sadly, “You have to kill me.”

Magnus pulls back, “NO. You kill me.”

“We both know I can’t do that…”

“You have to, Alec. You’ve got family, friends-”

“You have people to get back to as well, and-”

An explosion rattles the sky. And another. And another. I can see the mountains crumbling to dust, and everything goes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVENT UPDATED IN SO SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOOOOO LONG IM SORRYYYYY
> 
> but i jus started school again and life happens, ya know? Again, sorry...
> 
> The next chap will be the epologue :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogueeeee

I wake up in a hospital bed. At first, all I can register is white, white, and white. And then a speck of gold in the corner of my vision.

Magnus is sitting on the edge of my bed, staring at me while holding my hand.

“Hi,” My voice is raspy and weak.

“Hi. I’m guessing you want an explanation?” Magnus smiles and scoots closer, carding his fingers through my hair.

I nod.

“They planted the explosion a little off. It wasn’t supposed to hit you so directly. You could’ve died,” Magnus’s eyes darken, “I tried to kill them when I saw your body on the ground. Your chest was… barely moving. I couldn’t tell if you were dead or alive.” A tear trickles out of the corner of his eye, and I struggle to lift a hand to cup his cheek. 

“Hey. I’m here. Now who’s this ‘they’?”

“A group of rebels that were planning to overthrow the Capitol for a couple of decades. Their leaders are a married couple named Jocelyn Fairchild and Lucian Graymark. Also, turns out, this girl that is your friend from Eleven? Clary? Jocelyn is her mother. The two are getting to know each other, but the poor redhead is having a bit of trouble accepting her mom. Which… is understandable. I would call it bullshit if someone just popped into my life like ‘surprise, I’m your long lost parent!”

I chuckle, gesturing for him to go on.

“They got Jace, Izzy, Max, Simon, Clary, Hodge, your parents, and my friends, who I will introduce you to later, out of Panem. Ragnor can be a bit of an asshole, so just ignore him. Catarina is lovely, and Raphael is extremely quiet, so don’t be offended if you don’t get a ‘hi’ back,” Magnus’s eyes were shining with excitement, “They took us to a white hovercraft, it was huge, though! Soooo big. We all got on and flew over the  _ ocean _ ! Now we’re in a whole ‘nother country called Secarick. We’re the only habitants, and there’s so many weird animals. Of course, I didn’t see them because I was here the whole time-”

“You didn’t need to do that,” I protest, “I don’t want to be the one holding you back from having fun.”

“ALEC!” Izzy, Max, Simon, Izzy, Clary, Maryse, Robert, and Jace all storm in, cheering loudly and attacking me in hugs.

“ _ Oof _ !” I hug Izzy back, sighing happily, “Oh god. Holy shit, I missed you guys. So much.”

“I love you! I love you IloveyouIloveyouIloveyou-” Izzy buries her face into the crook of my neck, sobbing softly. I look up and see the others crying too. 

“You made it, Alec. Oh, my god. When you got caught in that net-I was sosososososo scared,” Max throws himself at me as I open up my arms a bit to make room for him.

Maryse smiles fondly, “I’m so proud of you. Of what you did in that arena, I didn’t know your skills were that precise. Jace actually went into Robert’s lap when we saw you get stabbed. He refused to look and leave the couch until I convinced him Magnus saved the day. Izzy actually fainted.”

“I didn’t do that! I’m not crying!” Jace wipes at his eyes furiously before shoving Izzy aside to hug me himself, “Mom’s lying.”

Robert sighs, “I’m so glad you’re okay.”

“Okay, OKAY! Family time’s over,” Simon shouts, dragging Clary with him to envelope me in his arms. 

“Ya know, these people call themselves District Fifty,” Simon rambled, “And this country is AMAZING! They’ve got good food, good homes, good everything.”

After a few more hours of catching up, the others leave, letting me rest.

Except for Magnus.

Magnus just lifts up the covers and makes me scoot over.

“Just like old times, huh?” I ask, wrapping my arms around him.

Magnus hums a small tune, kissing my forehead gently.

As cliche as it sounds, my skin tingles where his lips touch, and I can’t help but smile like an idiot. 

“I love you,” The words are out before I can stop them. I know we’ve only known eachother for a week. But I am sure of those three words. I mean them, after what we’ve been through, “You don’t need to say it back,” I whisper contently, “I just need you to know.”

Magnus’s grip on me tightens, “I love you too. More than anything in the world.”

Our eyes meet in the darkness, and our lips follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zH9sXggRlxc  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pNNMr5glICM  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e2vBLd5Egnk  
> Troye sivan is the best singer on earth  
> Martin garrix is the best dj  
> Dua lipa is also amazing  
> Do not fight me on this  
> THe top three links is what wrote this chapter  
> You guys should check out troye srsly i love him plus his youtube channel is hilarious (not the vevo one)
> 
>  
> 
> I LOVE YOU ALL SO SO SO SO MUCH FOR THE COMMENTS AND KUDOS AND SUPPORT  
> thank you thank you thank you thank you
> 
> So. This story is finally over. And Im SUPER HAPPY WITH THE ENDING. im still gonna be writing malec fanfics (bc i have no life malec has ruined me) so YOU WILL SEE MORE OF MEEEE (unfortunatly) 
> 
> have an amazing life!!!!!!!! thank you so much for reading and sticking through with meeeeee and not leaving at like the second chap or something


End file.
